devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Sealed Doors
In the Devil May Cry series, Sealed Doors are used to prevent the player from progressing in an area or obtaining a necessary Key Item until certain tasks have been completed. The requirement to dispel a seal varies, often depending on the color of the seal. Most often, a sealed door actually barricades a door within the environment, although they can appear as barriers across an otherwise open pathway, or even in front of an object. Appearance In Devil May Cry, a red or white seal is used to force the player into combat or to solve a puzzle. Seals of any type appear as wailing skulls moving in a wave. Standing in front of a sealed door for too long will cause the seal to manifest a large hand that tries to harm the player. The final sealed door in the game is so large it actually has several seals over it. The sealed doors in Devil May Cry 2 are also red or white, but only the white seals retain the "wailing skull" pattern and ethereal hand attack. Red seals simply look and function like featureless glowing barriers. The "wailing skull" motif returns in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, as well as the door's ability to harm the player. White seals are no longer present, but more noticeable blue seals appear which are different from red seals only in their color and method of dispelling. Devil May Cry 4 replaces the skull design with something similar to the appearance of a spider web. Also, the seals no longer attack players; instead, they merely raise another, denser area of the barrier to signify that one cannot pass. Seals are either red or blue. In Devil May Cry 5, only red seals are present. They work they same way as in Devil May Cry 4, but its design and color brightness were changed. In DmC: Devil May Cry, the sealed doors appear to have black sludge jutting between the doorway. Dispelling .]] In ''Devil May Cry, the player is required to offer up a required number of Red Orbs in order to break a red seal. White seals are dispelled by solving a puzzle, activating a mechanism, or killing all enemies within the enclosed space. In Lucia's story in Devil May Cry 2, the first sealed door requires 45 Red Orbs to dispell it, just like in the first game, though this number was different in the Devil May Cry Trial Edition. In the second to fifth games, red seals are dispelled by defeating the enemies within the enclosed areas. White seals in the second game, and likewise blue seals in the third and fourth games, are broken by solving a puzzle or activating a mechanism. Trivia *On the second level of the main hall of Fortuna Castle in Devil May Cry 4, there is initially a barrier which is similar in appearance to the red barrier from the second game. However, if approached, it reacts like the other barriers in the game, raising a denser area in the form of blue squares, which fall a moment later. One can also see this on the perimeter of the Game Room if he/she lands on a red space for the timed laser trap. It is the only barrier of this type in the series. Category:Gameplay Category:Objects